An Evening Star
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Legolas finds an abandoned baby elf in the woods an takes her in as his own. :) This is actually a PRE-LOTR tale...im sorry if I confused any of you. In further chapters of "The One Ring" you'll see these characters again & youll know what i mean. ;)
1. Chapter 1 (Surprise!)

Evening Star  
  
Chapter 1 Surprise!  
  
The child was wrapped in white silk, sleeping in a fold of a large green leaf by the river bank. The rushing of the river below hardly made the child stir at all. Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, arrived at the riverbank wanting to find somewhere to relax after all of the comotion at the house of his father, Thranduil. He heard a soft gurgling noise from behind the tree that stood in the middle of the bank on the eastern side of the river, and went to inspect it. What he saw amazed him...a baby elf lay whimpering and shivering from the wind that blew heavy that day.  
  
"What are you doing here, young one?" Legolas asked quietly, lifting the child into his arms. Immediately it began wailing, startling the prince. "It's all right...it's all right." he promised, sitting down in an indian- style position. "I will not harm you." he gazed around, wondering if he could sight the child's parents. The child had an amazing amount of hair for its age. "Shhhh." Legolas whispered, rocking the child to calm it. Immediately the child opened its eyes and caught sight of the adult elf.  
  
"Dada!" it said, immediately breaking into giggles. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Oh no." he muttered.  
  
"I'm not your Dada. I don't know where your real father is."  
  
"Dada!"  
  
"Shhhh!" The child watched him curiously as he carried her back to his home in one of the mightiest trees of the forest. He was met by Celon (Kelon, not Selon), the young male elvan squire, who stood at the bottom of the tree trunk. "What have you found there?" he asked.  
  
"I found an abandoned child by the river bank. Unfortunatley, I think it thinks I'm its father..."  
  
"Daa!" the child giggled, causing Celon to smile. "I will bring it up to father, and we will decide what to do with it."  
  
"Very well then. I will sound the horn to tell him you have returned." Legolas ascended to the bough of the tree once the horn had been blown and answered.  
  
"Legolas. I wondered where you had gone." the elvan king said to his youngest son with a smile. Then he noticed the giggling child in his arms. "I say...what is that?"  
  
"I found it by the river bank. It is an infant elf...I am not sure where the parents go to."  
  
"Is it a female or a male?" Legolas paled at Celon's question (he had ascended with Legolas).  
  
"Err..I haven't figured that one out yet."  
  
"Unwrap it and see." Thranduil said.  
  
"You do it." Legolas handed the baby to Celon. "You're the one who's so interested in finding out!"  
  
"You're the one who found it!"  
  
"We'll both unrwap it then." Legolas replied, and they did so.  
  
"It's a girl," said Celon, his lips breaking into a magnificent smile. "She is beautiful...very fair she will turn out to be."  
  
"Not necessarily. Look at the amount of dark hair on that little head of hers."  
  
"Both of you, enough," broke in Thranduil.  
  
"What shall we do with her? I do not wish to leave her out in the wild."  
  
"We will not do that." Thranduil replied. "We shall keep her and raise her."  
  
"Who will act as her father?" asked Celon, looking rather nervous. Only 900 years old, Celon had a difficult time understanding the antics of the child elf. Legolas nodded.  
  
"I shall...I found her."  
  
Thranduil placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "That will do, my son. But get her into a better garment than the one you brought her to me with."  
  
Legolas brought the child to his bed chamber and dressed her in a tiny lace nightgown.  
  
She giggled as he tied the neck of the nightgown tight enough so it wouldn't become loose, and he smiled, lifting her up high. "You are a lovely child, are you not?" he asked, as she let out a few raspberries. "What shall I call you?" she stared at him, her dark brown eyes wide. "Let me see." he thought about the female elves in his father's kingdome, wondering which of their names he liked best. "Ireal...Ira..." he cradled her as he paced back and forth across his chamber floor. "Irene...that's perfect for you. (Ear-en-ay as in s-ay) Irene Greenleaf. She let out another string of raspberries at that point, causing him to shake his head. "You are going to be something, aren't you?"  
  
"Dada!" she squealed clapping her chubby little hands. 


	2. Chapter 2 (Growing pains)

Chapter 2 Growing Pains  
  
As Irene steadily grew, she became more and more mischevious. She loved to sneak in during Thranduil's councils, stand in the center of the ring of elves and pull down her diaper squealing "Daddy, bath!" Legolas would just chuckle and, bright red, pick up Irene and carry her away, ignoring the laughter from the others. She liked to sneak food as well. By the time she was 400 everyone in Mirkwood nicknamed her "Miss Michief". Irene, as no one would guess, would blossom into one of the most beautiful elven women in the kingdom.  
  
"We should teach her how to aim," Legolas told his father one morning as he watched the 600 year old Elfess, romping around in the forest.  
  
"Aim what?" asked Celon, who had come up to them, carrying the freshly carved arrows he had been working on for the prince. He handed them to him and accepted "Thank you."  
  
"Aim what?" Legolas snickered. "You call yourself an elf? Arrows! She must learn how to shoot arrows eventually, or she will not be able to survive out in the wild when we go on our journeys."  
  
Celon chuckled. "Sure, Legolas. But when has a women needed the skill?"  
  
Legolas glared at the young squire. "Since I told you so." He left Celon as he approached the little girl who sat now on the grass panting from running around. "Irene, come with me. I have something to teach you that will come in handy."  
  
"What, Daddy?" asked Irene, letting him take her by the hand.  
  
"You, my dear, are going to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow."  
  
"Ooh! Like you do?"  
  
"That is right. I do not believe in the idea that a female elf does not need this type of skill." he glared back over his shoulder at Celon, who had retreated back to the Great Hall of Mirkwood. "Now. Take Daddy's bow...gently now, it's very delicate..." Irene held it and was amazed...the bow was taller than she!  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
Legolas rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm...that is a bit too large for you. I may have to make you one to fit your size at the moment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you will not be able to even lift this one...it is much too heavy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why is it too heavy?"  
  
"Because it is made of wood, Irene. Wood can be very heavy at times."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Stop that!" Legolas snapped, but his expression softened when Irene's lower lip started to tremble and she dropped the bow, sitting down in the grass again, lowering her head. The prince took a deep breath before kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "I did not mean to yell at you. You are very curious for a young elfess." he brushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "I will make you a bow of your very own."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Um...perhaps tonight I will. Right now, I will personally teach you how to shoot. You will have to watch closely."  
  
"Will you shoot a real animal, Daddy?"  
  
"No. We will use a tree for the target."  
  
"But trees are living! I do not wish to shoot anything that lives..."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Irene, enough questions!"  
  
The girl frowned, as she stood and watched, her arms folded tightly across her flat chest. "Now. You take the arrow and notch it as such." he placed it between the strings of the bow and pulled back. "And you let it fly once it's pulled back far enough..." *ZIP* the arrow shot from the bow and hit the nearest tree, dead center. Legolas, feeling rather proud of himself, stood straight and turned to look at the girl beside him. She had her mouth hanging open as though seeing her father shoot an arrow had been the most exciting thing she had ever seen in her life. "It is not that difficult, but does take a lot of practice to get good aim."  
  
"Will I be good?"  
  
"I could not say at this point in time, Irene. I do not know who your real parents were, and what their skills were either."  
  
"My real parents?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes...he had made a big mistake. "Aren't you my Daddy?"  
  
"Um...Irene, I never told you this..." he knelt down in front of her again. "I am not your father. Your real father, that is. I found you as a baby on the river bank wrapped in white cloth laying on a leaf. Your real parents were nowhere to be found. I am very sorry I did not tell you sooner."  
  
Irene stepped back, fear in her eyes as though he were a stranger. "Irene..."  
  
"Do not touch me," Irene told him angrily. "You never told me that you were not my real father!"  
  
"I was not sure how to put it."  
  
Irene burst into tears suddenly and turned, ran off, crashing through the woods, leaving the bewildered form of Legolas miles behind. 


	3. Chapter 3 (Going wild)

Chapter 3 Going Wild  
  
Irene finally stopped running, unable to go any further. She fell to the grass on all fours, taking deep, shaky breaths. The reality of her being an orphan had hit her very hard...especially after all of the love and care Legolas had given her. 'I do not believe this,' she thought to herself. "I am an orphan?" she looked up, seeing the sky darken. She had no idea where she was or how far away Mirkwood lay. "Uh oh." she said to herself as an owl hooted in the distance and crickets began chirping. She was alone, lost and terrified.  
  
Irene found shelter in a cave not far away from where she had fallen, and pulled her knees up to her chest once she had leaned against the cave wall. 'Perhaps they will look for me,' she thought. 'I have made a terrible mistake. I do not know where to go or how to survive in the wild.' She thought of her foster father, tall, handsome and blonde and felt her cheeks turn red with anger. "Damn it all!" she snapped to nothing in particular. When the dawn came, she decided, she would make her way back to Mirkwood and apologize for her behavior. That's easy enough, she thought, curling up in a ball. How very wrong she was!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn came and Irene woke, her dark hair a mess and her clothing covered with dirt from laying on the cave floor. She suddenly realized she was very hungry, as her stomach growled continuously. She stood, yawning, and stumbled out into the ealry morning sunlight. She stretched up and down and from side to side, trying to wake herself up. "Now lets see...which way did I come from?" she asked, looking around, suddenly frowning. "Uh oh..." everything around her looked the same. Trees, trees, trees...flowers, grass, water...she had no idea which part of these forests she had come. "Oh well...I have all day...it can't take too long to find my way home. I am sure my real parents had a good sense of direction." she started to walk, but tripped over a stone, falling. "Ouch!" she looked at her knee, which she had scraped, but not bad enough that she could not go on. She stood once again and made her way into the forest.  
  
She walked and walked and walked for what seemed like hours on end, and had no idea whether she had gone the right way or not. She looked for the big tree with the grey ladder coming from it's head, but that was nowhere to be found. She found a peach tree and took a peach from it, inspecting it first for ripeness. When she was satisfied, she plopped down onto the ground and leaned against the tree, biting into it. "Mmmmm." she mumbled to herself as the sweet juice poured into her mouth. She ate for a little while until she had satisfied her stomach, and continued on her way.  
  
It was growing into early evening when she heard what sounded like footsteps walking on dead leaves, and stopped dead in her tracks. "Hello?" she asked in barely a whisper. She started backwards (which was her sign when she was afraid) and "OWWWWWW!" she yelped, jumping up and down, grasping her foot tightly between her hands. A large thorn stuck out from the center. "OW, OW, OW, OW!" she gasped, and suddenly found herself face to face with a tall male elf. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Argh!" Irene cried, and fell back, hitting the ground with a THUD. The elf had long brown hair tied into a single braid down his back. He wore a brown tunic with pine green breeches, and Irene, when she got a better look, saw that he had deep green eyes. "Get away!"she snapped, grimacing in pain as she clutched her foot.  
  
"You are hurt," the Elf said, kneeling down. "If you will let me help you...I can pull that thorn out in no time."  
  
"I do NOT need your help thank you." she snapped.  
  
"Truly? Then why is not removed?"  
  
"Shut up...I can do it myself." she attempted to take the thorn out, but sobbed as she did so. "Fine, HELP me...then leave me be."  
  
"All right." he set his pack down, removed a bottle of brown liquid and rubbed it over the injured part of Irene's foot. Then with ease, he removed the thorn, and held it up in front of her. "There you are."  
  
She sighed with relief. "Ahhhh. That is better."  
  
"Do I not even get a thank you?" asked the male elf as she started to stand. She turned and looked at him rather gravely. "Thank you, Master..."  
  
"Natannael Sylverbranch."  
  
"Well, Natannael, I am very grateful. I must be on my way now..."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"What is it to you?"  
  
"I might be able to help..."  
  
"If you could at least point me in the right direction, I..." Irene paused. "My..." she giggled girlishly. "You are rather handsome..."  
  
"I am afraid that I have my own love to think about at home. What is your name?"  
  
"Irene...um..."  
  
"Do you not have a last name?" The elfess frowned.  
  
"I do not. I am an orphan."  
  
"I am sorry about that. Have you been living in the wild all this time?"  
  
"No...Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood has cared for me. However, I ran away and I wish to go back..."  
  
"Mirkwood? My, you are a long way away from there," chuckled Natannael.  
  
Irene's face fell. "How far?"  
  
"Many miles. You may as well come back to Silverymoon with me."  
  
"But what about Lego..."  
  
"We will send him a note telling him you are alive and if he loves you enough, he will come for you." Natannael replied, offering his hand. Irene frowned down upon it, not knowing whether she ought to trust this Elf.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Good. Come along, then. Silverymoon is not a long ways from here."  
  
She decided to follow him, feeling she had nothing else to loose. 


	4. Chapter 4 (Lady Erisana)

Chapter 4 Lady Erisana  
  
It had begun to rain by the time Irene and Natannael entered Silverymoon. "I think I will take you to the house of my fiencee, Erisana," he told her. "she is an only child and I think another female would be of some good influence on her." Irene nodded and they walked through the streets of the city, until they came to a large oak palace surrounded by beautiful gardens. He led Irene down a stone path, till they came to the front door, made of marble, and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal Erisanna's father Audric Merythin , a wealthy, well-known Elvan merchant. "Ah, Natannael. Erisana will be very pleased to see you. Come in." he frowned when he saw the young Irene by Natannael's side. "Who is she?"  
  
"This is..." Natannael looked at the young elf by him.  
  
"Irene." Irene nodded respectfully.  
  
"Irene. Irene what?"  
  
"She is an orphan. I found her in the woods...she has come from Mirkwood."  
  
"Mirkwood? The kingdom of Thranduil? I did not know he had a daughter."  
  
"He does not...Legolas adopted her when he found her as a child by the river."  
  
"Ah. Well, come in then, both of you. My daughter is in her chamber." Natannael smiled and followed the elder Elf upstairs. "Erisanna? Your Natannael has come!" Erisana rushed downstairs immediately, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Tannael! I thought you were not going to be home for a month!" She kissed him tenderly as he steadied her on the stairs.  
  
"Careful...you do not want another broken ankle."  
  
"Oh stop that." she teased, leading him downstairs to the lower floor. "What are you doing back so soon?"  
  
"I brought someone for you to meet. She..."  
  
Erisana's eyes widened. "SHE?"  
  
"No! You misunderstand me!"  
  
"I understand all too well!" Erisana snapped, starting to walk off, but Natannael grabbed her roughly by the arm.  
  
"Erisana Merythn, listen to me, please. I would never be unfaithful!"  
  
Irene cowered behind Natannael, not sure what the issue was.  
  
"Well then...you had best explain to me about this...NOW!"  
  
"Irene, it is all right...there has been a bit of a misunderstanding," Natannael laughed, helping the young Elfess out from behind him. Under Erisana's glare, Irene felt very small. "She was hurt in the woods...she's lost."  
  
"Lost."  
  
"Yes...she told me she ran away from Mirkwood, after finding out the truth that Legolas Greenleaf was not her real father. She is frightened, I think, and just wants somewhere to stay until we can contact Legolas."  
  
Erisana's expression softened at Natannael's words.  
  
"Is this true?" she asked, looking at Irene.  
  
"Yes. It is true, Lady."  
  
"Lady."  
  
"She is used to being with Royalty."  
  
"I see. Well... suppose I can take her in to be my lady in waiting. At least till she is grown."  
  
"Lady in waiting? I beg your pardon, but I am NO servant!" Irene snapped. "Natannael!"  
  
"All right, all right...Erisana, how about you take her in just to be your kind loving self?" he touched her cheek, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Yrch." Erisana growled (Orc) in a teasing way, recieving a laugh from Natannael.  
  
"All right, I will take her in. We will see how we get along. But you, child, must be fixed up...look at how dreadfully dirty you are!"  
  
Irene frowned, looking down at her clothes. "I must be off. I will come later," Natannael promised, kissing Erisana before leaving. "I will write that letter to Legoals tonight so he can know she is alive."  
  
"Good. Come, let me introduce you to father," Erisana told Irene, taking her hand.  
  
"I have already met him," Irene protested as Erisana drug her away.  
  
Later that night, the two young women sat in Erisana's room. "First, your hair. You have beautiful brown hair, did you know that?" asked Erisana, smiling at the young Elfess sitting on her bed. "I did." Irene grinned proudly.  
  
"You would look lovely in green."  
  
"Would I? I usually am put into white."  
  
"White makes your skin look too pale...your lovely face is washed out. Here, let us try this on you."  
  
"You expect me to undress in front of you?" Irene asked, horrified.  
  
"I will turn around if you wish me to," Erisana chuckled.  
  
"I can dress MYSELF." Irene snatched the dress away and motioned for Erisana to turn around. Erisana did as she was told and waited until Irene said "All right, I am done."  
  
"Oh my..." Erisana started to laugh. Irene had dressed herself, all right, but her buttons were all crooked. "What?" asked Irene.  
  
"You are a bit crooked. Let me help."  
  
"Eeee! Your hands are cold!" Irene screamed as Erisana began to unbutton Irene's dress to re-button it correctly.  
  
"I am sorry!"  
  
"Stop that!" Irene squealed, scrunching her neck once Erisana got to the collar. She snapped at Erisana's hand before jumping away.  
  
"Ticklish there, are you?"  
  
"You will not touch me anymore." snapped Irene. "THANK you very MUCH."  
  
"I tried to help. That is all." Erisana folded her arms. "Green is definitely your color, but not in a dress with such a high collar. I have one that is more revealing..."  
  
Irene raised an eyebrow as she watched the elder Elfess rummage through her closet.  
  
Erisana spent most of the evening fixing up Irene to make her look more presentable. Soon she was satisfied, and the two girls made their way down to dinner. 


	5. Chapter 5 (Decisions)

Chapter 5 Decisions  
  
Legolas became very depressed after Irene's disappearance, much to the worry of his father and Celon. They were both used to seeing the Elf Prince very cheerful. "I am sure Irene is capable of caring for herself, my son," Thranduil said, trying to comfort his youngest. "Legolas! Legolas!" Celon came tramping through the forest to where father and son stood, holding an envelope of thick parchment in his hand. "You have a letter from Silverymoon, from the Sylverbranch house." "Let me read it." Legolas took the envelope and opened it, taking out a piece of paper with a decent-sized note on it. 'Dear Legolas, I am not sure if you know me at all, but I am Natannael Sylverbranch of Silverymoon. Just this morn I must report to you, I found a young Elfess wandering aimlessly in the forest about twenty miles outside of Mirkwood. She revealed to me that she belonged to you, and had made a big mistake of running away. She is at the house of Merythin, under the care of my fiencee, Erisanna. If you wish to retrieve her, you may come at your will. I just wished to let you know in writing that she is alive and well at any rate, except with a tiny hole in her foot where I removed a thorn.  
  
Sincerely Yours, Natannael Sylverbranch'  
  
Legolas sat down on the grass, taking a deep breath as he clutched the letter. "Well?" asked Celon, folding his arms. "Do you wish to take her back?" Legolas looked at him before looking down at the ground. "No." he said finally. "No? After all of your depression...you find her and you will not take her back?" Thranduil frowned. "I am not sure that your decision is wise, Legolas. She will be very upset when you reply that you do not want her." "It's not that I don't want her...I...I'm just not ready to raise a child yet. There is so much on my mind..." Celon chortled "But you did raise her, Legolas." "Not very well. I am not a father. Natannael told me she is staying with his fiencee and I think she is a much better person for Irene to live with until she is fully grown. That is my reasoning...she needs a female Elf's influence, not a male Elf's." "I see." Thranduil nodded. "Very well, my son. Write back to Natannael and tell him your decision. The poor child will be heartbroken, however, I warn you." Legolas watched his father and Celon walk away, and went to write a letter back to Natannael.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "He does not want me?" Irene cried a few days later when the letter came. "I thought..." "He thinks you will be better off living with us," Erisanna told Irene calmly, seeing the anger in Irene's eyes. Natannael gave Irene a half smile, understanding clearly how the young Elfess felt about the whole idea. Legolas had been a father figure to Irene, and now after everything they had been through, he had refused to take her back. "I am sure that he is very scared about raising you Irene. Do not take it personally...it says here: 'Natannael, I am writing this letter in response to yours, but also I am writing to my Irene. Irene, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but you will be much better off in the House of Merythn. I am not the best choice for a parent as you understand...royalty does not necessarily make a good choice. I do love you deeply as if you were my own child, but I just feel that I should leave you with Erisanna. Perhaps some day we will meet again...then we shall see. Love Always and Forever Legolas'  
  
Irene grabbed the letter out of Natannael's hand and read it over herself. Her eyes filled with tears as she tore it up and threw the pieces into the fire that burned in the fireplace. "I do not wish to hear his name again," she snapped, rushing up the stairs to Erisanna's chamber. 


	6. Chapter 6 (Trouble in Middle-Earth)

Chapter 6  
  
Trouble in Middle-Earth  
  
"A beautiful bow and quiver of arrows, Irene! Isn't it beautiful?" Erisana cried one morning. The two women came downstairs to the kitchen to find the gift on the table. Irene's chocolate-colored eyes had widened as she glanced at the craft and looked at Erisana.  
  
"For me?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Erisana nodded. "For you, Irene.Natannael made it himself.he thought that since you had a bit of Mirkwood blood in your veins that you might want to try archery. I am no good at it, mind you, but I am rather handy with a sword when it comes time for it."  
  
Irene lifted the bow, which felt light as a feather in her hands and was just the right height.  
  
"Why don't you go on outside and give it a try?" Erisana suggested after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Where is Natannael?" Irene wanted to know.  
  
Erisana snorted. "How would I know? He does this to me all the time.leaving signs that he has been here but when I go to try and find him he is never around!"  
  
Irene smiled as she took her present outside. The weather was beautiful-the sky a sapphire blue with hardly any clouds. The air was cool hinting that autumn was coming but not so cold that it was unbearable to be outdoors. Irene unstrapped her new quiver and pulled out her first arrow, inspecting it. The arrow brought back painful memories but she was determined not to let them bother her. She had a feeling her adoptive father had reasons why he did not want to take her back. He had loved her with all of his heart when she was with him in Mirkwood, allowing her to attend all of the councils and to come with him into the forest when he was on guard. She sighed thoughtfully, realizing how quickly she had gotten over the hurt of his last letter. 'I will make you proud, father,' she thought to herself. 'One day, perhaps, we will meet again and will be able to settle our differences.'  
  
She notched the arrow and pulled it back, aiming at the center of one of the trees and let go. Suddenly: "ARGH!"  
  
Irene jumped back with a cry and covered her mouth with both hands when she saw a dwarf coming out from the forest. In his hands he clutched his hat and she saw that her arrow had lodged itself right through the center of the fabric. "I believe this is yours, madame." The dwarf grunted as he pulled the arrow out and handed it back to Irene.  
  
She blinked and gasped in Elvish (she tended to speak in Elvish when she was frightened) "Amin hiraetha!" (I'm sorry)  
  
The dwarf was just about to respond when Erisana came outside. "Omar Ironwood! What a surprise.coming to Silverymoon uninvited!"  
  
Irene looked up at Erisana and then glanced at the dwarf who bowed respectfully.  
  
"I was looking for Master Natannael. He wasn't at his home so I assumed he would be here but obviously I am wrong."  
  
Erisana nodded. "You are, Omar. I have no idea where he went.he left a gift for Irene and I guess he hurried off right after doing so."  
  
Omar frowned. "I wanted to spare you this," he began. "But the Orcs are multiplying in Isengard."  
  
"Orcs! I thought you and Natannael had killed most of them off the last time!"  
  
"Most of them. Not all of them.Natannael and I must ride to Isengard to try and stop the breeder of those foul creatures from attacking the Pretesca caravans."  
  
Erisana's face paled. "You and Natannael are to ride off again? He just returned from the last journey a little over a month ago!"  
  
"I am sorry, lady, but we were asked for specifically and we."  
  
"Omar my friend! I did not expect to see you in Silverymoon!" All heads turned to see a brilliant white stallion approaching. "Norotai, Mistmaid." (Slow down, Mistmaid) He dismounted and went to kiss Erisana. "Did you like your bow, Irene?"  
  
Irene nodded. "Diolla lle."  
  
Natannael folded his arms and looked at the dwarf. "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (Why are you here?"  
  
Erisana spoke up. "Omar says that the Orcs are multiplying in Isengard. He says that you and he have been called to attempt to stop them from attacking the Pretesca Caravans."  
  
Natannael frowned. "Then at first light we go."  
  
Erisana grabbed his arm. "I am going with you!"  
  
Natannael stared. "It is not a safe trip for a lady. You will stay behind in Silverymoon.our borders are well-protected."  
  
Erisana gazed into Natannael's eyes. "Amin mela lle-amin khlluva lle a qurtha ar thar." (I love you-I will follow you to death and beyond.)  
  
Natannael glanced at Omar who was watching them. Suddenly Irene stepped in. "Then if she goes I go."  
  
Natannael and Omar looked at each other with expressions of amusement. "It is best not to argue, Natannael. Arguing with females I have found out is more dangerous than sneaking into a camp full of orcs."  
  
Natannael sniggered at the comment and then looked at both of the women seriously. "If you truly are coming with us," he began, "Once we start off we will not turn back. Not for anything."  
  
Erisana threw her arms around him. "I would not let you leave me behind again. I have bound myself to you."  
  
Natannael nodded. "All right. Go and pack." He glanced at Irene. "But does she have to come too?"  
  
Irene rolled her eyes and Erisana smiled. "She goes with us as well, Natannael. She is my lady in waiting after all. You appointed her that position do not forget."  
  
Natannael watched as they hurried into the house and then he looked down at the dwarf. "I'll let her father know she is going with us."  
  
"Let us hope we are not making a big mistake." Omar replied watching as Natannael led Mistmaid around to the back of the house. 


	7. Chapter 7 (Nightmares)

Chapter 7 Nightmares *~*~*~*~*~* --the leaves were so big--"Papa!" "Irene?" "Papa! Papa, where are you?" Irene cried out as a few branches snagged her hair, as though they were trying to stop her from going any further into the forest. She was so small and the forest was huge... "Irene!" There he was! The splendid tall blonde figure before her, motioning for Irene to follow him. "Come." he said...his voice nearly echoed. "I am coming, Papa...I am coming..." Suddenly cold hands clasped her mouth, and she tried to scream, but only a squeak came out... *~*~*~*~*~*~* Irene screamed and shot up, sweat pouring down her cheeks. The light in the room turned on, and Erisana looked over at the young Elfess, concern written all over her fair face. "Irene?" she asked. Irene looked at her, eyes bright with fear. "Irene, what is the matter?" "N-nothing--" Irene slowly laid back against her pillow, tears slowly starting to stream down her cheeks. "You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" asked Erisana calmly. Irene nodded, covering her head with her blanket, so Erisana could not see her tears. "Would you like me to sit with you until you fall asleep?" "I am not a child anymore," came Irene's muffled voice. "Are you certain you will be all right, though? I do not want you to hurt yourself." "I won't hurt myself. And I will be fine." Irene insisted. "Good night." The lights were soon turned off, and Irene fell back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* This time, fire surrounded her...in a ring, many black horses stood with riders covered head to toe in black robes. Irene found herself tied to a stake in the center of the Ring, her hands and feet bound to the wood so she could not move. "Who are you?" Irene cried, as one of the riders moved towards her, a flaming torch in his hand. He did not answer. Irene struggled and struggled, as she could feel the heat from the flames nearly against her bare flesh. "I will not let you!" Irene screamed, lashing out...the ropes broke and she was free, not knowing at all where her strength had come from. She knocked the flaming torch out of the black robed creatures' hand, setting the ground on fire. Flames--everywhere flames--Then she screamed...Legolas was on the ground, his cheeks white and his eyes closed. "Father?" she gasped, choking on the smoke as it billowed thicker and thicker. She tried to get to him, but something pulled her back. "I am coming...I am coming..." "He is ours, She-Elf," a hissing voice sneered from behind her, and she whirled around to find herself face to face with another robed creature. "You will NOT take him!" Irene snapped. Suddenly, one of the creatures grabbed her by the shoulders and began pushing her towards the ring of flame...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* "Irene, wake up...wake up...it is time to go. Irene?" Irene's eyes snapped open and she realized she was not in the forest, but laying in bed. Erisana was giving her shoulders a gentle shake. "Is she all right?" A male voice came in, and Irene, as she sat, realized Natannael was in the room, with Omar at his side. "Oh...I am afraid I was dreaming..." Irene touched her forehead as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "But I am all right...we are leaving now?" Natannael nodded. "Yes, Irene. Meet us in the courtyard when you are ready." He turned and headed off. 


	8. Chapter 8 (The ONE Mage)

Chapter 8 The ONE Mage  
  
"Good bye!" Audric Merythn called, waving after the travellers as they left the house early that fall morning. Erisana waved back, blowing her father a kiss as they mounted their horses and began to ride off. "Good bye!" Soon the house disappeared, and Natannael began to sing the song of the Elves he had heard on his travels, trying to lighten the mood:  
  
'Oh! What are you doing, And where are you going? Your ponies need shooeing! The river is flowing! O! tra-la-la-lally here down in the valley  
  
O! What are you seeking? And where are you making? (Erisana joined in) The faggots are reeking, The bannocks are baking O! tril-lil-lil-lolly the valley is jolly, ha ha! (From J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Hobbit")  
  
Natannael fingered his sword, the famous 'moon blade', which he admired so. It was a family heirloom, belonging to his grandfather and he happened to be the heir. No one else but himself could touch the sword, or they would be killed...he was rather proud of that. Irene looked up at the sky as the sun began to brighten, and she smiled when she heard the chirping of the birds. 'To fly would be folly, To stay would be jolly And listen and hark Till the end of the dark to our tune ha! ha!  
  
She sung the words quietly to herself, hurrying to catch up with Erisana. They entered a dense forest, which separated Mirkwood from Silverymoon (which in fact is not a real place in Tolkien's works in case you were wondering). They took the path to the left, following it a great deal till they reached a clear, fast-flowing stream. "Be careful," said Natannael. "we will not cross here...there is a bridge a bit of a ways down. Yet it is rickety, so even crossing it can be a danger. Follow me onward." He led them along the river bank till they reached the old wooden bridge, and Irene volunteered to go first. She was not afraid of heights and made her way across quickly and lightly. When she reached the other end of the river, she turned and encouraged Erisana to follow. Once all of the travellers had crossed the bridge, they found the continuation of the path they had been following and walked as long as they could till their feet ached and until they were hungry. They sat down in a small grove of trees and took out packages of 'Lembas' (Elvan cakes) and their canteens filled with water, nibbling on their food as they spoke of the adventures yet to come.  
  
"Saruman is the fallen wizard, isn't he?" asked Erisana.  
  
"Yes. He controls the Orcs and the other creatures of Mordor." Suddenly a loud whinney caused each of them to stand, and gather their weapons.  
  
"Halt!" Natannael shouted, his musical voice echoing through the trees. "Who goes there?"  
  
"Natannael Silverbranch." A white horse approached, and on its back sat one of the strangest looking humans Irene had ever seen in her life! The girl had long blonde hair that curled at her shoulders, however done up with colorful feathers. Her face had dark swirls of paint and her lips were painted purple with a blue stripe cutting through the bottom. Erisana had heard of this woman earlier from Natannael, but she had refused to believe him.  
  
"Kendalla Pertesca...I was wondering when we would meet up with you. Dismount, and I will introduce you to my company."  
  
"I have already met him," Kendalla pointed out, nodding towards Omar the Dwarf. "It is a pleasure to meet you again Master Dwarf."  
  
Omar nodded respectfully in return. "I do hope you are well, my Lady? And your family?"  
  
"My family is well...handling themselves quite divinely, despite all that has happened."  
  
"This is my fiencee, Erisana Merythn," Natannael introduced Erisana who smiled.  
  
"My pleasure. And who is this lovely young one?" she looked at the half- naked Irene.  
  
"My lady in waiting. Irene..."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you as well."  
  
Irene only stared at her. "She only speaks in Elvish around strangers." Erisana explained.  
  
"Does she?"  
  
"Yes, I am afraid she does," Natannael added as Erisana translated Kendalla's words to Irene, who smiled back at the mage.  
  
"Tempa quenya naa taa." Irene replied. (It is a pleasure to meet you.)  
  
"She said it is a pleasure to meet you," said Erisana.  
  
"Good. Now that all of us are together, let us away...the Dark Shadow of Mordor awaits us."  
  
"I am glad you have agreed to help us, Natannael. It means very much to my family." said Kendalla, mounting her horse. "Have you eaten?" asked Natannael. "We have plenty of Lembas to go around..."  
  
"I am all right. You need not worry about me." Kendalla insisted. They walked and rode through the woods till night fell, and they decided to set up camp. Erisana asked the mage all kinds of questions, and found out some things she would have preferred not to know. Kendalla was a very lively woman--always laughing and telling jokes.  
  
Natannael leaned over towards Erisana and whispered in her ear, "Does she not look like a cloistered priestess out on holiday?"  
  
Erisana laughed and gave Natannael a small shove on the shoulder.  
  
They soon fell asleep to crickets and the sound of Irene's voice, singing quietly in Elvish long into the night. 


	9. Chapter 9 (Danger)

Chapter 9 Danger  
  
The next morning, the Elves the Dwarf and the Mage awoke very very early. "Good morning," Kendalla greeted as Irene pushed herself up from the ground with her hands. She saw the mage standing before her and nodded a respectful greeting though she did not speak.  
  
"She does not know English," Erisana explained. "Actually, she knows very little. In my home my father only spoke in Elvish and that is what she picked up as a child."  
  
Kendalla understood. "I see. So, Natannael. What is the plan for today?"  
  
"Just walk until we end up somewhere I guess..." the Elf replied, checking to make sure the Moonblade was safe in its sheath. Once a light breakfast had been eaten, the company started off again. Omar kept a stride quick enough so that he was right beside Natannael all of the time. Irene walked beside Erisana and Kendalla rode her stallion bringing up the rear.  
  
For quite a long time, no one spoke. The day was growing very cold and windy, and Irene bitterly took a cloak from her pack and wrapped it around her. "I told you," Erisana teased in Elvish, "That it would get cold and that you would freeze in what little you wear."  
  
Irene stuck her tongue out at her Lady, recieving another laugh. Natannael looked back at the two young Elfesses and smiled...Erisana was so beautiful, with her long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was fair and showed no signs of age (as was the way of the Elves). "Stop." Irene hissed suddenly, bringing the travellers to a halt. "What's the matter?" Erisana asked, giving Irene a queer look. Irene darted up ahead to Natannael and placed one hand on her shoulder, pointing through a grove of trees. "Orcs...a large nest of them are through there."  
  
Omar snorted. "How can you tell through all of those trees, girl?"  
  
"Smell." Irene replied. "Orcs are foul and not difficult to find."  
  
Kendalla grumbled something inaudible under her breath. "Should we find a way to go around them?" she whispered, not wanting to stir up any commotion from their enemies. Natannael peered through the grove of trees to get a look at what in the name of Middle-Earth Irene was talking about. Sure enough, big oafish looking creatures sat around in a circle eating some kind of an animal that was roasting over an open flame. "Shhhh." he whispered as the others came up behind him. "Get down."  
  
"What are we going to do?" whispered Erisana. "We ought to charge 'em...startle 'em. Goin' out of our way...rediculous." grunted the Dwarf.  
  
Natannael turned around and motioned for the others to follow him. When they were out of ear shot, he had them all huddle in a group to discuss a plan. "We could launch a surprise attack...the more orcs we kill the better."  
  
"I do not have any weapons..." Erisana hissed.  
  
"I will protect you my Lady," Irene promised, getting her bow ready. Kendalla grinned.  
  
"And I am a mage...I've used my power to kill those brutes before, and I don't see why I can't do it again."  
  
Natannael looked at Omar. "You can use your axe...and I have this." he patted the sheath at his side.  
  
"Right...what are we waiting for?" asked the Dwarf, impatient.  
  
"Yeeeeee!" Irene cried, raising her bow and arrow as she charged right at the hideous creatures. The orcs, as was expected, were furious about being attacked without warning, and gathered their weapons immediately. Irene killed two on the spot, using two arrows to shoot with. "Ya!" she gasped once they had fallen. Then she, Natannael, Kendalla, Omar and Erisanna dashed around avoiding being hit by the arrows. All of the orcs in the camp were killed within a matter of fifteen minutes. Kendalla, worn out by using a lot of her magic, fainted in a heap at Natannael's feet.  
  
"Is she all right?" asked Irene with a frightened expression. Natannael nodded as he lifted the mage into his arms.  
  
"This is not uncommon for her. She uses up too much of her energy with her magic. I tell her time and time again not to but does she listen to me? Of course not!"  
  
Irene wrinkled her nose as she accidentally stepped in a puddle of dark Orc blood. "Why would someone make such creatures?" Erisana asked as she gazed around at the beheaded bodies. They headed towards a forest and entered it. "Mirkwood," Natannael sighed. Irene looked around. Everything flooded back to her memory.she was home!  
  
"But we are not stopping here. We must keep on this path or we will never find our way out." Natannael ordered and they continued to walk in a straight line. 


	10. Chapter 10 Towards Rivendell

Chapter 10 To Rivendell  
  
A few hours later, Kendalla opened her eyes, feeling very dizzy. She had no idea where she was or what time of the day it was. "Hullo?" She asked weakly when she heard footsteps.  
  
"About time you woke, my lady." A male voice broke the silence.  
  
The mage held a hand to her throbbing forehead and slowly sat up, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. She realized she was lying on a patch of soft moss in the middle of a forest, and Natannael was peering down at her with concerned brown eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kendalla asked, still groggy.  
  
"We'll fill you in. But we have to get going again-we're going to Rivendell. I've just filled the other's in-there is a council being held in a few days there, and it will aid us much on our journey."  
  
"Rivendell?"  
  
Natannael helped the still-woozy mage to her feet, and that's when Kendalla recognized the other members of the party. Irene and Erisana were staring at her from a few feet away, as was Omar. Two white horses stood side by side and slowly memories began to flood back.  
  
"Oh yes-we're going to Mordor." She replied, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
"You do remember quickly. A bit too quickly." Natannael chuckled. "Yes, we are."  
  
Kendalla shook her head and stretched her arms up into the air. "Malia ten' vasa?"  
  
Kendalla jumped as Irene spoke to her in Elvish, holding out a handful of Lembas, the Elvish bread.  
  
"What did she just ask me?" Kendalla turned to Erisana who was smiling calmly.  
  
"She asked if you would like something to eat."  
  
"Oh-yes, thank you." Kendalla accepted the food. "How do you say thank you in Elvish?"  
  
"Diolla le," Natannael whispered.  
  
"Ah." Kendalla turned to Irene and replied, "Diola le."  
  
Irene nodded respectfully. "Lle creoso," (You're welcome) she replied, before going to stand with Erisana again.  
  
Kendalla ate the bread as she listened to Natannael explain instructions to the others, translating from English to Elvish so Irene could understand, and soon Kendalla found herself back on her horse and they were off again.  
  
The next few hours of the journey were uneventful, thank goodness, for the attack of the Orcs earlier that day had been very taxing on Kendalla. She tended to use more magic than necessary to destroy enemies and that left her in a bit of a fix. When early evening fell, the company decided to take camp at the edge of the forest, when they finally reached the exit. They were careful to make their camp amongst the trees to prevent any creatures from spotting them.  
  
"Fires are risky." Natannael told them when Erisana asked what in the name of Middle-Earth they were going to have for supper that night.  
  
"Our food supply is getting low, Natannael." Omar pointed out as he rummaged through his pack. "Just enough to last us a few days. We'll have to ration it out carefully and have no snacks in between time."  
  
Kendalla didn't mind, as she had been on scouting expeditions with Natannael and Omar before, and knew that food did not last forever. But the other two Elfess's looked rather horrified. They were clearly used to luxury, rarely having to leave their small villiage.  
  
"Welcome to reality, Erisana." Kendalla said, handing her a piece of bread and cheese, and Erisana said no more.  
  
Dinner was a very quiet affair that night. The weather had grown cooler, and it was hard to get comfortable when you were constantly shivering, despite the blanket over you.  
  
The company could not be more happy when morning arrived, and they were able to start off again. Rivendell was not far at all now-at least one more day away. Irene spoke to Erisana about the stories she'd heard from Legolas about Rivendell. "It was a beautiful place," She said. "Very warm and welcoming."  
  
Kendalla gazed about at the scenery around her, grateful to be away from her home. She loved to travel, because everything about nature was so beautiful-so colorful-so peaceful. Even if it meant she had to wander around with the over-proud Natannael and the (though it sounds rediculous) tad-intimidating dwarf, she didn't care.  
  
Natannael began to sing after a while, a famous Elvish song:  
  
"Earendil was a mariner, that tarried in Arvernien; he built a boat of timber felled in Nimbrethil to journey in; her sails he wove of silver fair, of silver were her lanterns mad her prow was fashioned like a swan, and light upon her banners laid." (J.R.R. Tolkien-a song in the chapter "Many Meetings" in the FOTR)  
  
Irene smiled as she walked beside Erisana. It had been almost five years since she had run away from Legolas, and she was beginning to actually miss the Prince. He had been the only father she'd ever known, of course, and she hoped that one day she would meet up with him again. 


End file.
